degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and Dave Turner. They became friends in the middle of the 2010-2011 school year throughout their mutual friend K.C. Guthrie. Dave's also good friends with Drew's step-brother Adam Torres. Friendship History Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1) 'They are both invited to Alli's house for a party, although Dave still has crush on Alli he's ok that her and Drew getting together. In 'The Way We Get By (1) 'When K.C., Drew and Dave win the basketball game and get into the finals, K.C. and Dave and their girlfriends Sadie and Jenna invite him to go see the movies, but Drew decides to stay back and work on his jumpshot. The next day Drew is curious to why no girl wants him and Dave and K.C. tell him it's because he has a reputation from what happened between him and Bianca. Dave tells Drew girls consider him gross by association and teases by saying Bianca might want him. The next day before the game Drew tells Dave and K.C. that he's going out with Bianca and they aren't happy about it and start judging her, Dave also warns Drew to not let Bianca get in the way of the finals. Season 11 In 'Spring Fever, Dave is seen downtown with K.C., Drew and Bianca, when Bianca wins tickets for the Keke Palmer concert. He is later seen doing volunteer work at Degrassi over Spring Break with K.C. and Drew, teaching kids how to play basketball. He then goes to the concert with Sadie and the rest of the gang. The next day, Dave is seen talking to his dad. When Drew and Bianca come over, he asks them if they heard about the murder of Anson Wells. He is also there when Drew tells Officer Turner everything that happened. In LoveGame, '''Dave asks Adam if Drew was okay. In Idioteque, while playing basketball, Drew tells Dave that everything that is happening to him is all Bianca's fault. Athough Bianca is being understanding with Drew, Dave convinces him to talk to her about it. Dave walks Drew outside when he feels uncomfortable walking alone. In '''Smash Into You (1), Dave gives Drew and Adam a ride to school and they tell him to stop texting unntil he runs into Alli. Later Dave tells Drew that he got back with Alli and Drew seems to be happy for him until Dave finds ot about Jacinta and tells him, then Drew warns Dave that she could be pregnant. With that being told Dave goes on all social media sites and Drew checks out Jacinta until he deletes the pictures which makes Drew say no a bunch of times. Drew is then witnessing the phonecall between Dave and Jacinta. They are later seen at the greeting once they see Jacinta. Trivia *They both dated Alli Bhandari and cheated on her. Although Dave was rather honest about it. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h21m51s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h22m10s119.jpg Capture1.PNG Degrassi Nov3 SS -0964.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 40-1.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions